earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cult of Days
History Paige Monroe, aka: Calendar Girl, went on a year-long crime spree in 2006 to 2007, ultimately ending on July 4th, 2007. Paige's motives were entirely personal as she was merely out to avenge her career and take revenge against those who had wronged her. However, her chosen theme of the calendar and her celebrity garnered much attention and that attention soured in a bad way. Over time, a cult following began to develop on the dark web and soon there were fanatics dedicated to Paige's personality and persona. Many of these fans became criminals and zealots, attempting to reignite the fervor that gripped Gotham during Paige's crime spree and make themselves known to Paige from her cell in Arkham. Most of these criminals were unsuccessful, but there have been some exceptional exceptions. The Cult of Days is a rather new criminal enterprise and their agenda remains unknown, but it is believed that the criminals have created a sort of religion with Paige Monroe placed on some prophetic pedestal and view themselves as the harbingers of some cataclysmic event. Calendar Man is perhaps the most well-known fanatic of Paige. Julian Day was once a simple sanitation worker but in the wake of Paige's initial crime-spree he found a dumpster filled to the brim with Miss Monroe's image, mostly merchandise and publications, that her former agent had thrown out the day that Paige was revealed to have been the Calendar Girl. Many of these discarded items were calendars which Julian had already had a fascination with due to his parents having given him a rather cruel joke of a name. Julian left the dumpster untouched, finished his rounds, and then came back under the cover of night to fill his car with the contents of the dumpster. Julian decorated his walls with Paige's image and after he lost his job, he found solace and comfort in her photos. Over time, Julian became convinced that he and Paige were lovers and when she was captured, Julian became completely detached and began a life of serial killing, murdering people and posing their bodies in morbid displays dedicated to his imagined lover. Holiday is a mysterious figure that popped up during Calendar Girl's reign, killing mobsters that had been recently released from prison on technicalities. The killings stopped when Calendar Girl was arrested so many law enforcement officers were convinced that Paige had done the killings as practice or some sort of misguided community service, but the mobster killings continued when Calendar Man began his own murders. Eventually, Holiday became realized to be a separate entity entirely as the killer began leaving letters to Calendar Girl at the crime scenes. The only known connection between the Holiday Killer's victims is that they were all, at one time or another, successfully or unsuccessfully tried by Harvey Dent. Is Holiday another personality of Two-Face? Clock King is another mysterious figure associated with the cult. Mostly a figure on the dark web, Clock King has proven to be an elusive figure and even Oracle has been unable to discern his identity.Roy's Insomniac DiariesE27 Journal: Gotham Underworld Trivia and Notes Notes * The Cult of Days is an Earth-27 original team. Links and References * Appearances of Cult of Days * Team Gallery: Cult of Days * Membership of Cult of Days Category:Teams Category:Villains